


Ninjutsu of Love

by fangirls5ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Naruto just wants Sasuke to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto attempts to cut class, Sasuke is sent to find him. Then there is fighting, explosions, and a serious lack of plot line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjutsu of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer we obviously don't own Naruto.

Ninjutsu of Love

The Hidden Leaf Village was peaceful the day it began, showing no signs of the carnage to ensue. Naruto was slurping down ramen at his favorite store, paying no heed to the pedestrians behind.  
“Great Hokages,” he sighed, mushing the noodles to goo in his mouth. “Wasn’t that just heavenly?” Stretching his arms, he glanced about, his mood sinking at the sight of the distinct lack of mayhem occurring. “Honestly,” Naruto complained, “if I don’t cause it, nothing interesting ever happens.”  
“Isn’t it better that way?”  
Naruto shrieked, falling onto his back. Squinting his already closed eyes, Naruto huffed. “Sasuke you jerk, when did you get here?”  
Sasuke gazed at Naruto dispassionately, a look of extreme disinterest playing across his features. Hands folded across his chest, Sasuke cut a neat figure, no matter his expression. Disgust oozed off him in waves. “We’re team members, though the thought sickens me, and when one of us happens to skip lessons for an early lunch, the rest of the group suffers.”  
Naruto sat up, rubbing dirt off his orange jumper. “Yeah, well, I’m not about to apologize just because someone’s jealous that he couldn’t skip with me.”  
Sasuke smirked. “And sink to your level? Don’t make me laugh.”  
The blond boy laughed and stood up, crossing his arms. “What do you want to bet you and Sakura spent your beloved “lesson time” scrubbing floors for the other trainees? You just wish you had missed out on the complete suckage.”  
And then, Naruto blew up in a fiery orange explosion of pure, fiery hatred.  
And, DIED.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” cackled Sasuke, fire burning in his eyes. “I HAVE DEFEATED YOU FOR ALL TIME! YOU WILL NEVER RISE FROM YOUR ASHES OF MISERY AND DEFEAT!”  
Naruto’s ashes did not respond.  
“DEAD AT LAST! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—“  
“FUFUFUFUFU, you only wish!” Naruto cried, appearing on the roof of a building. “LET US DO BATTLE, SASUKE! MY SECRET JUTSU VERSUS YOUR FLAMES!”  
Sasuke cracked his knuckles, his eyes flashing red. “Not even a contest.”  
Crouching down, Sasuke sped towards Naruto, knives flashing into his hands. Naruto waited, spreading out his hands in anticipation of the coming attack.  
Sasuke flung out the blades, sending them whistling through the air towards Naruto’s vulnerable heart.  
They met only air.  
Sasuke dove to the side, avoiding a fierce blow, and lashed out with one of his own to the speeding, close-eyed blond. Naruto took the blow to his chest, falling to the ground with an audible gasp.  
The black-haired ninja laughed, pulling out a dagger. “Does this really count as a battle?” he mocked. “You didn’t even land a single blow.”  
Naruto’s twisted expression of pain melted into a grin, tugging to wide at the edges. “Oh, the battle is just beginning.” Naruto swept Sasuke off his feet, and pinned him down, forcing his flailing arms to the ground. Naruto snickered. “Just wait till you see this!”

 

Sakura rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what stood in front of her. Naruto, his expression one of the deepest regret, was being fiercely held onto by Sasuke. The black-haired ninja clung to Naruto’s arm, leaning his head against the blond’s shoulder.  
Sakura took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. “Okay, let me ask you one more time.” Grabbing him by the collar and shaking Naruto violently, she screamed. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE?”  
“W-well, you see,” Naruto stuttered, glancing awkwardly at Sasuke who stared at him admiringly, “I may stolen a scroll from the restricted area, and, well, I didn’t think it would be this potent.” He gulped. “Or permanent.”  
Sakura fainted.  
Sasuke frowned, tightening his hold on Naruto. “Do you not like me?” he asked, staring intently at the blond, his eyes growing bright with tears. “Because, though I used to hate you, you seem to be the only thing I can think of now. Of how annoying you are, and how I want to strangle you sometimes, and how I plan to kick you over a cliff in a place where no one will ever find your disgusting, useless body.”  
Naruto gaped openly at Sasuke. Perhaps the jutsu was not quite what he had hoped it was.  
After all, it seemed that Sasuke had fallen in love with his intense hatred of Naruto.


End file.
